A Charming Day
by WritingRowlet
Summary: A bell, some chocolate, and a little singing can change someone's life forever. At least if you're Katie it can.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the night, there was a noise. Not one of the normal noises Katie was used to hearing, like a car horn or the occasional screech of a person laughing outside. Instead this noise sounded like knocking.

"Mom?" the girl called with a yawn, rubbing her tired eyes. She pulled back the covers and hopped out of bed, sliding on her light green slippers. Outside her room she could hear the knocking even clearer, but it didn't sound like knuckles on a door.

…It sounded like metal against wood…

"Mom? Dad? What're you doing?" Katie asked as she slunk to the doorway. She opened the door up slightly, and in rolled…a little bell? "What's this thing?" Katie asked no one in particular. She stooped down and picked up the bell to examine it. It was a little pink bell with a navy-blue bottom. Little pink peaks were on the top, as well as cut outs of lopsided hearts. It was cute, but Katie couldn't help but wonder where the bell came from. Why was it knocking on her door?

Whatever questions she had could wait, however, because her parent's room light turned on, and she had to go back to bed before they knew she was awake.

* * *

At school the next morning Katie went straight to class and sat down, pulling out the mysterious bell from the night before. In the light, the pink shown even brighter. It almost glittered, and Katie giggled at thinking that Sailor Moon would love something so sparkly and pink.

"Hey, Katie!" Eddie greeted, pulling the girl out of her daze. She blinked as Eddie, Bear, and Nate all sat down, sighing as she realized she once again had to put off the mystery of the bell.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted enthusiastically, leaning on her palm.

"How come you're in class so early this morning?" Bear asked. Usually Katie was outside with her other friends before class began, and it was only now that she realized how strange she might've seemed.

"Oh! I'm, uh, studying! Yeah, yeah, I heard someone say that we're having a pop quiz this morning!" she lied.

"WHAT?!" Bear exclaimed, "Oh man, oh man! That's not good!" He rifled through his bag and pulled a disheveled notebook out, flipping through it like a mad man.

Katie smiled innocently, happy she'd gotten away with her lie. Even though there were no papers on her desk, Bear and Eddie both had their noses buried too deep to notice. Then Nate spoke.

"So what was that bell you had out a minute ago for?" he asked.

"U-uh, what bell?" Katie laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. She didn't want to lie again, not that she could even think of something to say.

Nate squinted in suspicion, but ultimately gave in and turned around in his seat. Katie thought she heard him speak, but she knew that Nate talked to himself sometimes. Just what was he saying about her, anyway?

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around, and Katie found a spot by a window to pull out her bell. She took out the candybar her mom had packed her, peeling open the paper to reveal sweet, delicious chocolate. And then she heard something again, this time coming from a classroom. It almost sounded like…singing? But, who would be in the classroom during lunch?

Katie made her way over to the door, sliding it open just enough to peek inside. Sitting on the teacher's desk was a cat just as pink as Katie's bell. The cat wore a sailor's uniform and swung its legs as it sang a song.

"…Katie?"

"Agh!" Katie whipped around and slammed the door shut. "H-hey, Nate! What's up?"

"What're you doing just staring in the classroom?"

"Who, me? Staring? I think you're seeing things!"

"Are you OK?"

How was she supposed to answer that question? She knew the myth of pink elephants and their meaning, but what about pink cats that sing? She wasn't sure she understood anything, but then the singing grew again.

"Who's in there?" Nate asked. He tried to grab the door, but Katie snatched his wrist and forced it back. If she'd paid any mind she would have seen the blush that covered his face for a second. "Y-you're acting weird, Katie…"

He kind of seemed scared…Katie sighed and moved to the side. She pulled the bell out of her pocket and presented it in her palm. "This bell appeared outside my door last night…and then just a few minutes ago I heard singing. When I opened the door there was…a cat…"

"A cat?" Nate repeated. He looked down to his side, and Katie wanted to ask, but she had more her story to explain.

"I know it sounds weird!" Katie groaned. "But it was a pink cat and she was wearing a dress and…and I'm pretty sure she had two tails and they were on fire!"

"Are you talking about lil' old me?"

The two children jumped, and between them stood said pink cat.

"Sailornyan! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Katie screeched, spotting this floating ghost-looking thing above Nate's shoulder. "Wh-what is that!"

"Oh dear…"

"Whisper shush!" Nate fussed. "Katie, I can explain!"

"Can you?!" Katie yelled. "What is going on?!"

"I think someone just her first few yokai!" Sailornyan cooed. "Such a special time for a human!"

"A yokai? What?!" Katie couldn't believe what she was seeing! "Why are you here?!"

Sailornyan shrugged and looked around, and she spotted the bell in Katie's hand. "Aha! You have my bell! That's why I came here! Ooh, and you have a chocobar!" Sailornyan snatched the candy from Katie's hand and nibbled on it happily.

"Hey, nyo fair!"

Katie looked down, and now there was _another_ cat. "Y-you have a cat too?" she asked Nate.

"This is Jibanyan…" Nate introduced. "He really, really likes chocobars…"

Katie felt something press into her hand, and she looked down to see a medal in her palm. "Wh-what's this for?"

"That's my medal, sweetiepie!" Sailornyan explained. "Anytime you need a little help or just want to get rid of some chocobars, call for me!" With that, Sailornyan closed the door to the classroom door, and when Katie opened it back up the cat was gone.

"…Nate what is going on?"

"I'll take it from here, Nate!" the ghost announced, floating in front of him. "You, dear Katie, have just witness yokai. And now that one has given you its medal, you can use this watch to summon it to your side!" The ghost pulled out a white and pink device from…who knows where. It hung from a blue strap and seemed so big and clunky. "This is the Yokai Watch!"

"Whisper, there's more than one?!" Nate exclaimed. "How come you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, you don't need two, obviously," Whisper answered nonchalantly. "This is the pocket watch version!"

"This is all…a lot," Katie said when Whisper put the device in her hand.

"But it's really cool, Katie!" Jibanyan said, rubbing his cheek against Katie's leg. "Nyate really likes you, so it'll be fun to have you two working together for yokai!"

"Jibanyan, hush!"

* * *

 **First yokai watch fic, we'll see where this gets to. Katie and Nate sharing the butler yokai? Yes, definitely. Jibanyan teasing Nate a bunch? Absolutely.**


	2. Chapter 2

"And here's the medallium," Nate explained, handing the heavy book to Katie. "I don't use it very much, since I usually just carry my medals in my pocket," he said with an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, you've already gotten a bunch!" Katie said as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"Oh yes!" Whisper started, "Nate befriends yokai quite easily!"

Katie giggled. "That must be really cool…" she said, taking out the one medal in her possession. "So, what do I do with this again?"

"Oh, Nate! You should show by example!" Whisper said, flipping in the air excitedly.

"What, like summon Jibanyan or something?" Nate asked.

"No! No, no, no, he's already here!" Whisper gestured to where the cat sat curled up against Katie's arm. "Why don't you let Katie choose one of the medals!"

Katie nodded and flitted through the pages again, this time paying more attention to what was on the medals. She landed on one that reminded her of a guardian lion-dog like the ones that sat outside shrines.

"Oh, this one!" She yanked it out of its resting spot and handed it to Nate.

"Komasan?" he questioned. "Uh, OK, I guess…" Into the watch went the medal, and the Charming summoning song played loudly as energy poured from the device.

"… _Komasan!_ " came from behind, and both children whipped around to see the yokai standing in the doorway. "N-Nate, what in tarnation am I doin' here?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Katie cooed, flopping down on the floor and scooching over to Komasan.

"O-oh, you can see me?" Komasan asked.

"And I'm glad; you're just cute as a button!" Katie squished his cheeks and pulled the yokai into her lap to rock him and cuddle him close.

"Ohhh my swiiiirls…" Komasan mumbled, burying his face in his hands to hide his smile.

"Looks like she's taken to Komasan pretty well…" Nate said with a laugh.

"And it looks like Komasan is enjoying the attention," Whisper added.

"Well it makes sense, since they're both from the country…" Jibanyan said through a yawn.

"Say what now?" Nate questioned. How did Jibanyan know this fact and Nate didn't?! _Why_ did Jibanyan know this fact?

"Yeah, she's talked about it bunches of times, Nyate! How when her family lived with her grandma she lived in a really small town in the country! Do you not pay attention?" Jibanyan teased, making Nate fluster.

"I pay attention!" Nate hissed, covering up Jibanyan's mouth.

However, it seemed that Katie was more focused on the yokai in her lap, questioning him relentlessly on everything. "Since you're a komainu, does that mean that you're really a strong and protective lion-dog?"

Before Komasan could even answer, Whisper butted in. "Actually, he's more of a scaredy-cat who just really likes ice cream…"

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Komasan mumbled with a nod, kicking his legs.

"Aww, well why don't we all go get some ice cream!" Katie suggested, hopping to her feet with Komasan still held tightly in her arms, his legs dangling limply.

"Oh, yes please!" Komasan cheered happily, making Katie giggle. Neither girl nor komainu gave Nate or Whisper a chance to say no, running out the door without another word.

"Well, I guess we're getting ice cream…" Nate said through a sigh.

"You mean like a daaaaate?" Jibanyan remarked, and he thought Nate was going to launch himself through the ceiling.

* * *

The five sat in a booth at the ice cream parlor. Though, to any outsiders it would look just like Nate and Katie were having an ice cream date, and Nate took great pride in that fact. However, it would've helped if Komasan wasn't catching them all up on his latest grand adventures with his brother and some manga artist lady.

He sat and ate his ice cream happily, legs swinging. Katie giggled and took a spoonful of the ice cream she and Nate had gotten. "It sounds like you're adjusted to living in the city pretty well, Koma."

"You really think so, Miss Katie?"

She nodded and looked to Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. "Isn't that right, boys?"

"Yeah, absolutely!"

"Uh-huh, sure…"

"To be completely honest, I have no idea what's going on."

"You really are mighty kind, Miss Katie," Komasan said, pulling something out of his bag. He presented his medal, which Katie took graciously. "Thank you, Komasan!"

"Yokai have more than one medal?" Nate asked Whisper.

"Of course, you think a yokai wants to only be friends with one person?"

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan suddenly shouted, hopping up where he sat. "I-I completely forgot! I gotta go meet Komajiro so we can walk home together!" He climbed onto the table and hopped to the floor, running to the door before looking back at the children. "It was mighty kind of you to take me here, Miss Katie and Nate…well, I'll see you 'round!"

And with that, Komasan was gone.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Katie announced as she entered her home. She toed off her shoes and dropped her backpack beside the sneakers. Her mother gave back a greeting, not that Katie acknowledged it too long. Once in her room, Katie pulled out the medals she'd gotten, a small smile growing on her face. Sure, Sailornyan was a little strange and had scared her half to death, but Komasan was so cute! But, now Katie was ready to rest and let the whole day process.

" _Brother, that's Miss Katie! Miss Katie, this is my little brother, Komajiro_!"

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Katie! My brother has told me all about you_!"

"Nice to meet you two, Komajiro…" Katie mumbled. Three, two, one… "Komasan! Komajiro! What're you two doing in my bedroom?!"

"Komasan wanted me to meet his new friend!"

"And, you have a shrine just like I've been looking for, Miss Katie!"

"Huh?" Katie looked to where Komasan gestured, spotting a porcelain komainu that her grandmother had given her for her birthday. "…Does that mean you're staying?"

"If that's alright with you, Miss Katie!"

"Oh my swirls…"

* * *

 **I just love Komasan and Katie together; they make such a cute team! The perfect companion team to Nate and Jibanyan.**


End file.
